AI KOTOBA
by rharaayumi
Summary: tentang diriku, tentang dirimu, tentang cinta, tentang suka, tentang benci
**Summary** **:** tentang diriku, tentang dirimu, tentang cinta, tentang suka, tentang benci

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **AI KOTOBA**

 **Normal: Saat Ini**

 **Italic: Flashback**

 _ **Itsumo boku no kodomo ga osewa ni natteiruyou de**_

 _ **Kiitekureta anata kata ni kansha, kansha**_

Slaine berlari kecil demi menyamai langkah Inaho yang menurutnya jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Siang itu matahari terasa sedikit lebih terik dari biasanya, hanya berlari sedikit saja membuat remaja berkulit putih itu mengeluarkan keringat yang cukup banyak. Sejak tadi dia bahkan memanggil manusia yang bahkan tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Beberapa orang di jalan yang berpapasan dengannya bahkan menoleh ke arahnya setiap kali Slaine memanggil nama teman masa kecil sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Namun orang yang dipanggilnya tidak menoleh, dia bahkan tidak melambatkan sedikitpun langkahnya. Kaki-kakinya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Slaine seolah tidak menapak pada trotoar, semakin lama orang itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya bahkan langkahnya sudah berubah menjadi lari kecil.

"AHORENJI! Tsk! Orang itu kenapa lagi?"

" _Orenji, hari ini kau boleh pulang duluan"_

" _Hmm? Kenapa?"_

" _Semalam teman sekelasku mengajakku ke tempat Karaoke. Kau taukan minggu depan kami anak kelas 3 akan ujian jadi mereka mengajakku untuk refreshing sebelum ujian."_

" _Aku ikut!"_

" _Ini acara kelasku, mana mungkin kau boleh ikut?"_

" _Kenapa tidak?" Inaho yang berumur lebih muda satu tahun dari Slaine itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya sudah, bersenang-senanglah" lanjut anak muda bersurai coklat itu sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya kepada Slaine lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah mereka._

… _._

 _Slaine membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya, dengan asal dia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap ke arah pintu kelas. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat menyadari sosok yang biasa menungguinya di sana hari ini tidak menampakkan wajah datar nan dinginnya. Setelah semua barang-barang miliknya masuk ke dalam tas tentu saja dengan sangat tidak teratur, Slaine lalu menuju ke gedung kelas 2, ke gedung kelas Inaho. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya menggeleng sepeti biasa saat melihat Slaine yang begitu terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas. Ya mereka semua tau kemana Slaine pangeran anak kelas tiga itu akan pergi._

" _Hei, bagaimana dengan ajakan kami?" Harklight, salah satu sahabat Slaine yang saat itu masih membersekan peralatan sekolah akhirnya bertanya, dia bahkan berlari menuju pintu meninggalkan barang-barangnya demi memburu Slaine agar mendengar pertanyaannya._

" _Harklight, jika sudah seperti itu Slaine tidak akan mendengarmu" jawab Canclain yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu sambil menepuk pundak Harklight. "Cepat bereskan barang milikmu" lanjutnya sambil memberi tanda bahwa dia dan teman-teman sekelasnya akan menunggu di gerbang sekolah._

…

' _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Slaine-sama~~~~~'_

 _Teriakan itu menggema hampir di setiap sudut gedung kelas dua, Slaine hanya tersenyum hambar sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan membalas sapaan histeris dari para adik kelasnya itu. Sementara matanya tidak berhenti menjelajahi setiap inchi gedung itu. tidak ingin sedikitpun melewatkan sosok orang yang dicari-carinya. Bola mata berwarna emerald itu berbinar saat akhirnya menangkap sosok Inaho yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Senyum hambar yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membalas sapaan adik-adik kelasnya berubah menjadi senyum manis saat mata miliknya bertemu pandang dengan manik merah milik si wajah datar._

" _Orenji, tumben hari ini kau telat menjemputku di kelas, bukannya ini bukan hari piketmu?" tanyanya seraya menggandeng tangan Inaho seperti biasa. Membuat orang-orang yang sejak tadi berada di sana seketika makin histeris. Seolah sedang menyaksikan adegan romantis dimana sang putri bertemu dengan pangerannya. Slaine tidak merasa risih sedikitpun, dia bahkan merasa sangat senang saat orang-orang mulai membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Inaho. "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja Orenji?"_

" _Hmm.. bukannya hari ini kau mau pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman sekelasmu?"_

" _Daripada bersenang-senang dengan mereka aku lebih memilih belajar lebih giat, ada beberapa pelajaran yang belum kupahami. Ayo kita pulang" Slaine melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Inaho, yang sukses membuat para wanita yang memang sejak tadi menonton mereka mengeluarkan teriakan yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga._

…

 _Canclain yang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah melambaikan tangan kepada Slaine dan Inaho yang terlihat baru keluar dari gedung kelas 2. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya ikut menoleh ke arah lambaian Canclain. Sementara Slaine membalas lambaian tangan teman-teman sekelasnya Inaho hanya berlalu, seolah tidak melihat gerombolan teman-teman sekelas pacarnya itu. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, tidak tersenyum bahkan tidak berkedip saat melintasi mereka seolah mengeluarkan peringatan 'jangan mendekati Slaine milikku'._

" _Kou, ayo kita pulang!" Dengan kasar Inaho menarik tangan Slaine yang saat itu hendak berhenti dan meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya karna tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka. Tepat saat itu, saat Inaho mulai menarik kasar Slaine, Harklight yang baru saja keluar dari gedung kelas 3 berlari ke arah mereka, melepaskan pegangan tangan Inaho yang terlihat menyakiti Slaine._

" _Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar begitu kepada Slaine?" Harklight yang tidak bisa lagi mengerti tingkah kekanakan Inaho akhirnya mendorong adik kelasnya itu hingga terjatuh._

" _Itu bukan urusanmu"_

" _Itu urusanku, Slaine adalah temanku!"_

" _Kou, ayo pulang" sekali lagi Inaho yang baru berdiri langsung manarik lengan Slaine_

" _Tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada mereka"_

" _Terserah padamu" Detik itu juga Inaho meninggalkan tempat itu, langkahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang terburu-buru. Slaine yang tadi hendak meminta maaf secara benar kepada teman-teman sekelasnya mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Canclain. Remaja bersurai kuning itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Inaho yang sudah berbelok ke persimpangan jalan._

"AHORENJI! Tsk! Orang itu kenapa lagi?"

….

Iris emerald itu memicing, dahinya sedikit mengkerut saat baru saja memutar pintu apartmentnya. Beberapa detik pupil-pupil matanya harus beradapatasi dulu sebelum bisa melihat isi keseluruhan ruangan yang gelap gulita itu. Pandangannya menyisir seluruh isi ruangan, tepat di samping jendela yang tirainya terbuka sedikit Slaine bisa melihat sosok siluet Inaho yang tengah memandang tepat ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampunya Orenji? Hei lihat aku membeli cupcake, tadi aku mau mengajakmu makan di café baru itu tapi tadi kau pulang begitu saja"

"…"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi mengabaikanku" Slaine menyilangkan tangan tidak senang, dia bahkan tidak tau kenapa Inaho tiba-tiba bersikap dingin seperti itu kepadanya. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak merasa pernah berbuat sesuatu yang salah kepada Inaho.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau sekarang seharusnya bersama dengan teman sekelasmu?"

"Halooo Ahorenji~~ bukannya tadi sudah kukatakan aku tidak ikut dengan mereka karna aku mau belajar? Kenapa kau bisa berfikir aku akan ikut bersama mereka?"

"Karna tadi kau sepertinya tidak ingin kuajak pulang"

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin pulang, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf secara benar kepada mereka. Kau ini kenapa sih? Belakangan ini kau selalu saja marah-marah tidak jelas."

Inaho tidak menjawab. Pandangannya sekarang tertuju tepat ke mata Slaine. "Aku hanya tidak suka saat ada orang lain yang menatapmu atau berbicara padamu"

"Kau benar-benar kekanakan" Slaine meletakkan bungkusan cup cake yang dibawanya tadi lalu memeluk Inaho sayang. Dalam hubungan mereka memang Inaho lah yang bertindak sebagai 'pengendali', tapi terkadang sifatnya yang terlalu kekanakan membuatnya malah terlihat seperti 'yang dikendalikan'. Dan saat penyakit 'kekanakan Inaho' sudah mulai keluar seperti sekarang ini, pelukan dari Slaine pasti akan mengembalikan sifat Inaho yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak marah dengan sikap kekanakanmu ini. Aku malah sangat senang karna ini adalah bukti bahwa kau sangat menyayangiku. Hanya saja, aku tidak mungkin tidak berbicara dengan teman sekelasku kan? Dan sekalipun aku berbicara dengan mereka hatiku ini tidak pernah berubah, bukannya kau sendiri yang sudah menguncinya sejak dulu Orenji?" Slaine mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut tepat dibibir Inaho.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai**_

 _ **Uchi ni uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni**_

 _ **Uta ni shitemimashita**_

 _ **Ai kotoba wa "ai ga too = arigatou"**_

 _Anak berambut coklat itu duduk pada ayunan, kaki-kakinya kecilnya terlihat sedekit berjinjit demi mencapai tanah di bawah ayunan itu. Tas ransel berwarna hitam masih menggantung di punggungnya, sementara ujung-ujung sepatunya dia gerakan ke depan dan ke belakang dengan susah payah. Tepat di sebelahnya seorang anak yang hampir seumuran dengannya juga sedang memainkan ujung-ujung sepatunya agar ayunan yang digunakannya bergerak. Bedanya anak itu tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti si anak bersurai coklat di sebelahnya karna badannya yang beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi. Warna rambutnya kuning terlihat berkilap saat sinar matahari dari celah dedaunan pohon memantul pada helai-helai halus itu. dari perawakannya jelas dia bukanlah orang asli Jepang._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak pulang dan mengganti pakaianmu?" tanya si surai coklat akhirnya setelah mereka diam beberapa saat. Derik besi tali ayunan yang sejak tadi terdengar tiba-tiba berhenti. Si surai kuning tidak menjawab, pandangannya makin menunduk hingga dagunya nyaris menyentuh dada tanda bahwa saat ini dia sedang tertunduk dalam. "Satu minggu ini aku selalu melihatmu di sini, kau baru pindah?" si surai coklat belum juga menyerah, masih mengajukan pertanyaan meskipun si surai kuning tidak terlihat akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. "Aku tinggal di gedung apartement C bersama dengan Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Yuki-nee"_

 _Si surai kuning masih tidak menjawab, sedikit kesal dia akhirnya meninggalkan taman itu. Dia berjalan menunduk, kedua tangannya memegang ransel. Melampiskan kemarahannya kepada bebatuan kecil yang tergelatak di sepanjang jalan. Seperti seekor anak anjing, si surai coklat mengikuti apa yang dilakukan 'teman barunya' itu. "Namaku Kaizuka Inaho, namamu siapa?"_

 _Si kuning yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya berbalik sambil mengepalkan tangan-tangan kecilnya. Saat ini dirinya benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun apalagi dengan anak kecil yang tidak berhenti berbicara seperti anak itu. "Jangan mengikutiku!"_

" _Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku ingin pulang. Bukannya tadi sudah kukatakan kalau aku tinggal di apartement gedung C? dan ini jalan ke gedung C"_

 _Si kuning menatap anak bernama Inaho Kaizuka itu tajam sebelum berbalik dan malanjutkan jalannya. Saat perhatiannya sudah kembali kepada bebatuan di jalanan, tanpa dia sangka anak berambut coklat itu berlari ke depannya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil tepat di bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak karna kaget. Siapapun yang berada di posisinya pasti akan kaget jika seorang yang tidak kau kenalinya tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti itu di hari pertama mereka bertemu._

" _Sampai jumpa besok" Inaho berlari kecil tanpa rasa bersalah, meninggalkan si kuning yang masih diam membatu di tempatnya._

… _..._

 _Inaho berlari secepat yang dia bisa, payung yang dipegangnya bergoyang ke berbagai arah, mengikuti gerakan tubuh kecil yang membawa payung berwarna orange itu. Tas ranselnya mengeluarkan bunyi lucu, Inaho tau bahwa di dalam sana barang-barang sekolahnya seperti buku dan tempat pensil sedang bergulat satu sama lain karna guncangan yang terjadi akibat larinya. Payung orange yang digunakannya tidak begitu berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Rintik-rintik air dari langit itu sudah membasahi hampir separuh tubuhnya, sepatu sekolahnya yang pagi tadi tampak hitam mengkilap sudah tertutup lumpur dari genangan-genangan air yang tadi dilaluinya begitu saja._

 _Nafas terengah-engahnya hilang seketika saat manik merah miliknya menangkap sosok yang sama yang dia lihat seminggu ini duduk di atas ayunan di taman. Si kuning yang dia bahkan belum tau namanya masih bermain ayunan seperti seminggu ini. Hujan tidak membuat si kuning itu berteduh, malah membuatnya semakin menundukkan kepala lebih dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Seperti memiliki magnet, tingkah si kuning itu kembali menarik Inaho seperti hari sebelumnya. Inaho mengulurkan payung berwarna orangenya untuk menghalangi air hujan agar tidak lagi membasahi orang itu._

" _Kau selalu saja mengarahkan kepalamu ke arah tanah. Persis seperti kelelawar yang tengah bergelantungan di dahan pohon. Hei Koumori, ayo ikut denganku, kau bisa sakit jika tidak segera menghangatkan tubuhmu"_

" _Hah? Koumori?"_

" _Ya.. Aku akan memanggilmu Koumori, Kou, Bat, Kelelawar"_

" _Aku punya nama! Jangan seenaknya menamai seseorang!"_

" _Aku kan tidak tau namamu Kou. Kemarin saat aku memperkenalkan namaku kau bahkan tidak menyebut namamu. Makanya aku akan memanggilmu Kou saja."_

" _Slaine! Namaku Slaine Troyard! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku Kou! Ahorenji! Orange Freak!"_

" _Orenji? Yah kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu jika kau mau Kou"_

…

" _Kau suka susu coklat Kou?" Inaho keluar dari dapur membawa dua buah cangkir yang juga berwarna orange dengan motif jeruk. Slaine hanya melirik kepada orang itu. Dia bahkan sudah lelah mengeluarkan protes agar orang itu berhenti memanggilnya 'Kou-Kou-Kou'. Tangan-tangan kecilnya masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang juga berwarna orange cerah. Anak bersurai kuning itu bergidik sedikit ngeri saat menyadari di ruangan itu yang sepertinya kamar anak aneh itu terlalu banyak benda berwarna menyala. Benar-benar orange freak fikirnya._

 _Dengan santai Inaho mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Slaine yang saat ini sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur miliknya. Bibir kecil Inaho sedikit mengerucut demi meniup-niup coklat panas yang dibuatnya agar cepat dingin dan bisa dia nikmati. "Yuki-nee sudah duduk di bangku SMA sekarang, jadi jam begini dia belum pulang sekolah. Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku subuh tadi keluar kota karna urusan pekerjaan. Jadi saat ini hanya kita berdua yang ada di sini. Jika kau lelah dan ingin beristirahat tidurlah di manapun kau mau Kou!" Inaho lalu menyerahkan cangkir yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Slaine. "Kau tidak ingin menghubungi keluargamu? Akan kupinjamkan telpon agar kau bisa menghubungi keluargamu, jika hujan reda akan kuantar kau pulang."_

 _Slaine yang sudah hendak meminum coklat hangat itu tidak melanjutkan gerakannya. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk lesu persis seperti yang dilihat Inaho seminggu ini di taman tempatnya selalu melihat Slaine. "Tidak, mereka tidak akan mencariku" jawab Slaine dengan suara serak_

 _Inaho yang tadi duduk di sebelah Slaine sedikit melirik saat mendengar suara serak dari orang itu. wajahnya seketika berubah pucat saat melihat orang di sampingnya menangis. Ada perasaan tidak senang yang dia rasakan saat melihat mata berwarna emerald itu basah. Tanpa fikir panjang lengan kecilnya memeluk erat tubuh Slaine. Membuat Slaine akhirnya tidak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Tangisan yang ditahannya pecah, bahunya beberapa kali terangkat naik turun karna isaknya. "Mama" beberapa kali Slaine mengucapkan kata itu dalam tangisannya. Inaho tidak menyahut, pelukannya semakin erat setiap kali Slaine mulai terisak._

 _Hampir satu jam Slaine menangis, dan selama itu pula Inaho tidak sesentipun melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah merasa Slaine cukup kuat untuk bercerita, Inaho merubah posisinya. Tangan-tangan kecilnya menangkup pipi putih Slaine, dengan pelan dia menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Slaine sebelum bertanya. Manik merah miliknya menatap dalam kepada manik emerald Slaine, meyakinkan si kuning itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Inaho. Slaine mengangguk, suaranya masih cukup serak akibat terlalu banyak menangis._

" _Satu bulan lalu Mama meninggal karna penyakit. Sejak saat itu, Papa seperti berubah. Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah sakit sebelum aku bangun dan dia baru pulang larut malam saat aku sudah tertidur. Dua minggu lalu, Papa memutuskan pindah apartement yang dekat dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dia berkata dengan begitu Dia akan bisa bersamaku sedikit lebih lama karna perjalanan ke rumah sakit dekat dan dia tidak akan pergi terlalu pagi. Tapi semua tidak seperti yang dikatakan papa. Hampir seminggu ini dia bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Dia hanya meminta tolong kepada suster di rumah sakit untuk membawakanku sarapan dan makan malam. Bukan hanya Papa yang sedih atas kepergian Mama, aku juga. Tapi… Tapi…"_

 _Inaho diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang diucapkan Slaine. Inaho menyeka pelan ujung kelopak mata milik Slaine. Kembali meyakinkan si kuning bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini jika kau merasa kesepian Kou. Aku janji tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis"_

" _Arigatou Orenji"_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Boku toka kimi toka**_

 _ **Koi toka ai toka**_

 _ **Suki toka kirai toka**_

 _ **Mata utau ne**_

Slaine mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut tepat dibibir Inaho. Wajah Slaine memerah seketika saat menyadari tatapan Inaho mulai berubah. Lengan Inaho sudah melingkar sempurna tepat di pinggang Slaine. Gerakannya pelan namun pasti, pemilik manik merah itu kembali memajukan wajahnya tepat ke wajah Slaine. Mengerti akan maksud Inaho, Slaine lalu menutup matanya. Mengijinkan Inaho melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Langit di luar sana sudah berubah warna menjadi orange kemerahan. Inaho mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Slaine. Si pemilik surai kuning sendiri kembali menggeliat setiap kali Inaho memainkan jari-jarinya pada tubuh Slaine. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan Orenji. Ingat minggu depan aku ujian. Bagaimana jika Aku jatuh sakit?" bisik Slaine lembut tepat di telinga Inaho.

"Aku tau, kali ini kita akan bermain lembut" ucap Inaho sembari menggigiti bibir Slaine pelan.

….

"Love you Kou" Inaho menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung Slaine. Selimut berwarna orange milik Inaho menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Peluh masih keluar dari tubuh keduanya, nafas mereka berdua masih terengah-engah. Bahkan permainan yang menurut Inaho 'lembut' tetap membuat mereka berdua kehabisan tenaga seperti itu.

"Ya aku tau. Bahkan tanpa kau katakanpun aku tau kalau kau mencintaiku. Love you too Orenji."

"Kau tau Kou? Suaramu saat mendesah itu benar-benar suara terindah yang pernah ku dengar"

"AHORENJI! Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu." Slaine menarik selimut hingga menutup wajahnya demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini benar-benar memerah karna perkataan Inaho.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Ima kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Teka kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Mushiro kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Konna baka na boku wo**_

 _ **Kimi wa suki de**_

 _ **Aishitekurete**_

 _ **Konna uta kite naitekurete**_

 _ **Arigatou**_

Pria bermata biru itu kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca pintu _Shinkansen._ Tangan kirinya memelintir ujung rambut kuningnya. Sekali lagi dia melirik penampilanya, beberapa orang menatapnya kagum. Dengan kulit berwana putih, rambut berwarna kuning yang halus, dan tubuh yang lumayan tinggi. Slaine kembali menghembuskan nafas berusaha mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia akan bertemu dengan Inaho setelah enam bulan berlalu. Siapapun pasti akan merasa gugup yang amat sangat jika akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya setelah beberapa lama.

Enam bulan lalu, Mereka berdua terpaksa harus berpisah. Bukan karna mereka putus, tapi karna Inaho harus melakukan penelitian di kota lain demi mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliahnya. Seminggu lagi adalah hari jadian mereka yang ke sembilan tahun, ya waktu yang cukup lama mengingat mereka sudah memutuskan untuk berpacaran sejak di bangku _Junior High School._ Sebenarnya Inaho sudah berjanji akan pulang pada hari itu untuk merayakan hari penting itu. Tapi, Slaine sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Inaho. Karna itulah dia memutuskan untuk datang berkunjung ke tempat Inaho. Dia bahkan rela lembur dua minggu ini demi mendapatkan libur satu minggu penuh.

8 Jam waktu yang ditempuh Slaine dengan menggunakan kereta cepat itu. Salju menutupi hampir semua area pejalan kaki. Pohon-pohon tidak lagi memiliki daun yang bergelantungan di setiap dahannya. Pintu-pintu dan etalase-etalase di sepanjang pertokoan hampir semua berwarna hijau dan merah khas suasana natal. Sejak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari _shinkansen_ Slaine tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Inaho saat pertama kali melihatnya.

…

Slaine kembali tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, memandang _omelet rice_ buatannya yang sudah dia buat khusus untuk Inaho. Dia menatap jam di atas pintu dapur, kembali dia melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat semua benda di sana. hampir semua benda di tempat itu berwarna orange, dan semuanya terdiri daru 2 buah. Persis seperti apartement yang saat ini di tinggali oleh Slaine. Salah satu sisi dinding bahkan dipenuhi oleh pigura berisi potret wajahnya. Wajahnya kembali bersemu membayangkan ekspresi Inaho setiap hari saat menatap sisi dinding itu. _'Apa yang difikirkannya saat melihat sisi dinding ini?'_

Ini adalah kali kedua Slaine berkunjung ke tempat ini. Pertama adalah saat membantu Inaho pindah setengah tahun lalu dan inilah yang kedua, siapa sangka orang itu akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada tempat tinggal sementaranya ini. Terlalu fokus melihat tempat itu Slaine bakan tidak sadar jika si pemilik tempat tinggal sudah kembali. Si pirang baru menyadari hal itu saat seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan potongan pendek masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Inaho. Slaine membatu, sedangkan wanita itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget saat melihat seseorang yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya dari potret di dinding kamar Inaho tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Ma..maaf, saya langsung masuk ke kamar Inaho-kun, saya tidak tau jika Anda sedang berada di sini." Sapa wanita itu sedikit terbata karna kaget dan gugup.

Slaine tidak mebalas sapaan itu. Fikirannya sudah terlanjur kalut, siapa sangka hanya dalam waktu enam bulan tidak bersama Inaho membiarkan seorang wanita masuk ke kamarnya seperti itu. Dan lagi siapa wanita itu? Inaho bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan tentang orang itu kepadanya, detik itu juga Slaine merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh. Selama setengah tahun ini, Slaine selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Inaho. Dia bahkan selalu menolak ajakan teman-teman kerjanya untuk refreshing karna tidak ingin membuat pacarnya yang berada di kota lain khawatir. Lalu apa yang didapatkannya sebagai balasan? Seorang wanita? Di aparetement kekasihnya?

Slaine meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Gadis itu masih terdiam, ingin rasanya dia berteriak memberitahu Inaho yang masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya bahwa orang yang sangat disayanginya tengah berada di sini. Tapi, lidahnya terlalu keluh untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

...

"Kau selalu melakukan hal seperti ini jika sedang menahan tangisanmu"

Inaho berjongkok tepat di hadapan Slaine yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman, wajahnya menunduk, seperti saat anak-anak dulu saat ingin menahan tangisannya.

"Tinggalkan aku!"

"Dan membiarkanmu menangis di tempat asing seperti ini seorang diri? Di hari sedingin ini? Tentu saja tidak akan"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bisa bersama wanita itu. Kau bisa menemaninya."

"Untuk apa aku menemaninya saat kau ada di sini?"

"Kau mengakuinya!"

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah! Mulai sekarang kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini! Berbahagialah bersamanya!"

" _Kou? Kapan kau tiba? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa menjemputmu di sta…." PLAAAAAK. Inaho tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah tamparan dari Slaine mendarat tepat di pipinya. Inaho dapat melihat bahwa saat itu tangan Slaine gemetar hebat. Sebuah aliran air bening mulai mengalir dari ujung mata Slaine. Secepat itu si pirang menampar Inaho, secepat itupula Slaine meninggalkan Inaho yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi._

" _Kou..! Hei SLAINE!" teriaknya setelah sadar apa yang terjadi._

" _Se..sepertinya Slaine-san salah paham Inaho-kun" ucap Inko dengan suara bergetar saat keluar dari kamar Inaho. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Inaho mengejar Slaine yang baru saja menghilang ke dalam lift. Tidak membuang waktu, Inaho menggunakan tangga darurat untuk segera menyusul Slaine._

"Sudahlah! Mulai sekarang kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini! Berbahagialah bersamanya!"

"Kau salah paham Kou, Dia itu hanya temanku, tidak lebih"

"Teman apa yang masuk ke kamar temannya seperti itu?"

"Dia membantuku membawakan barangku"

"Kau kira aku bodoh?"

"…"

Inaho tidak menjawab, menurutnya percuma saja berbicara kepada orang itu jika sudah seperti ini. pemilik surai coklat itu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan memeluk Slaine sangat erat, membuat si pirang sedikit sulit bernafas. Namun Slaine sama sekali tidak membalas memeluk Inaho. Tangisan si pirang pecah, membuat Inaho semakin merasa bersalah.

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau tidak menangis lagi"

"Menyanyilah untukku, dan akan kumaafkan"

"Tapi Kou…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kita putus saja detik ini juga"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Tapi kau jangan tertawa mendengar suaraku."

 _[Boku toka kimi toka_

 _Koi toka ai toka_

 _Suki toka kirai toka_

 _Mata utau ne_

 _Ima kimi ga suki de_

 _Teka kimi ga suki de_

 _Mushiro kimi ga suki de_

 _Konna baka na boku wo_

 _Kimi wa suki de_

 _Aishitekurete_

 _Konna uta kite naitekurete_

 _Arigatou]_

"Lagu apa itu? aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya" Slaine menarik wajahnya yang sejak tadi tenggelam dalam dekapan Inaho. Dahinya sedikit berkerut mendengar lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan Inaho untuknya.

"Itu lagu ciptaanku"

"Kau bisa membuat lagu Orenji? Sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja. Jadi bagaimana? Tidak jadi putuskan?"

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya saraf pendengaranku yang putus mendengar suaramu."

"Jadi ini salahku lagi? Kan kau yang memintaku bernyanyi"

"Kau lupa peraturan awal kita?"

"1. Koumori selalu benar Koumori salah maka kembali ke pasal 1"

"Kau ternyata ingat Orenji"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita kembali ke tempatku, kita bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berada di tempat seperti ini. lihat salju ini bahkan sudah menutupi rambut kuningmu yang indah"

…..

Inaho, Slaine dan Inko duduk bertiga di ruang makan milik Inaho. Slaine menunduk dengan wajah merah, tidak berani bertatap muka dengan Inko. Dia bahkan merasa sangat bersalah sudah berprasangka buruk kepada Inko yang baru saja ditemuinya dan sudah berlaku tidak sopan kepada teman Inaho itu.

"Ma..ma..maaf Inko-chan. Aku tidak…"

"Tenang saja Slaine-san, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karna sudah masuk ke kamar Inaho-kun begitu saja. Kau tau, Inaho-kun tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Jangankan di ponselnya, bahkan note penanda di jurnalnya pun dia pesan khusus dengan sebuah gambar kelelawar."

"Inko kenapa kau.."

"Diam kau Inaho! ini semua salahmu sampai Slaine-san salah sangka. Akan kuceritakan semua tentang kekonyolanmu saat sedang merindukannya. Slaine-san kuharap kau punya banyak waktu mendengar ceritaku."

Slaine tersenyum kecil mendengar seluruh cerita Inko, sementara itu Inaho hanya diam memandang wajah tersenyum Slaine yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu. Jika saja Inko tidak di sana bersama mereka malam ini, Inaho tentu saja sudah membawa Slaine ke dunia milik mereka berdua.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Itsuka boku no kodomo ga juumansai no tanjoubi**_

 _ **Mukaeta toki, iwattekurete sankyuu mashita**_

Slaine berguling di atas tempat tidurnya, menendang-nendang udara kosong dan menghamburkan bantal-bantal yang tadi tersusun rapih di sana. "AWOOENJIIII BAKHAAAA!" teriaknya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan bantal.

"Kou"

BUUUUKKKK sebuah lemparan tepat mendarat di wajah datar Inaho yang saat ini berdiri di pintu kamar sambil memandang pacarnya yang masih berusaha mengacak-acak kamar mereka. Tidak hanya bagian tempat tidur yang diacak-acak oleh pemuda pirang itu. Dia bahkan menjatuhkan seluruh benda yang berada di samping nakas tempat tidur. Di tempatnya berdiri Inaho hanya bisa memandang datar kepada Slaine. Setiap kali dia mencoba melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar, makan sebuah benda akan melayang tepat ke wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa selalu seperti itu kepada teman-temanku?"

"Apa? Memasang wajah tidak menyenangkan setiap kali bertemu dengan mereka? Terutama dengan makhluk bernama Harklight itu."

"Dia sahabatku!"

"Aku tidak suka caranya memandangmu"

"Kau memang tidak pernah menyukai teman-temanku!"

 _Inaho memegang erat tangan Slaine, malam itu dia bahkan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan di pesta itu. Perhatiannya terlalu tertuju kepada Slaine yang malam itu terlihat sangat menarik di matanya. Berbalut pakaian serba putih membuat mata biru indahnya terekspose dengan sempurna. Malam itu mereka menghadiri acara pernikahan Canclain teman sekelas Slaine saat di Orbital Senior High School yang menikah dengan Asseylum cucu pemilik yayasan sekolah sekaligus teman kelas Inaho dulu._

 _Waktu berlalu cukup lama, tapi tidak dengan sifat manusia yang semudah itu bisa diubah. Delapan puluh persen tamu yang menghadiri undangan adalah teman-teman sekolah Canclain dan Asseylum. Yang tidak lain adalah para fans berat pasangan fenomenal Inaho-Slaine sewaktu di sekolah dulu. Teriakan penuh histeris kembali memenuhi tempat itu saat Inaho dan juga Slaine akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti sesi dansa. Sekitar sepuluh menit semua perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada dua orang itu, melupakan sejenak bahwa yang mereka hadiri bukanlah pesta dansa sekolah melainkan pesta pernikahan teman mereka._

 _Namun, bukan hanya para tamu undangan yang terkesima, bahkan sang pemilik acarapun tampak takjub melihat dua orang itu. Siapa sangka, Inaho yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa ekspresi bisa bergerak sehebat itu di lantai dansa. Tepukan tangan terdengar seperti gemuruh petir sebelum hujan saat keduanya akhirnya membungkukkan badan tanda bahwa mereka selesai menunjukkan kehebatannya._

" _Kou, Kau haus?"_

" _Ya sedikit"_

" _Ayo kita ke sana dan mengambil air minum"_

" _Tidak bisakah kau ambilkan saja aku? Aku sangat lelah untuk berjalan tenagaku benar-benar habis"_

" _Baiklah, akan kugendong ke tempat itu" bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Inaho, pemuda beriris merah itu langsung menggendong Slaine ke tempat minuman. Sekali lagi tempat itu langsung heboh dengan teriakan khas fangirl saat melihat Inaho sudah menggendong Slaine ala bridal style. Slaine hanya bisa mencubiti lengan Inaho, berharap pacarnya yang sedikit over itu mau menurunkannya. Dia bukannya tidak senang diperlkukan seperti itu oleh Inaho, yang dia tidak suka adalah sikap Inaho yang seolah ingin memamerkan hubungan mereka ke semua orang. Slaine bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja si pirang itu tidak habis fikir dengan sikap Inaho ini. Dia ingin memamerkan hubungan mereka ke siapa? Semua orang di sana sudah tau tentang hubungan mereka sejak bertahun-tahun lalu._

"Kau memang tidak pernah menyukai teman-temanku!"

"Aku menyukainya, aku hanya tidak suka saat mereka mendekatimu"

"Sekalian saja kau kurung aku di kamar ini Orenji! Agar aku tidak bertemu dengan orang lain! Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bertingkah konyol seprti tadi" Slaine keluar kamar, menabrak Inaho yang masih berdiri di pintu. Tanpa rasa berdosa sekalipun Inaho mengikuti Slaine yang saat ini sedang menuju dapur.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Kono goon wa isshou de kagirareta jikan de**_

 _ **Umareru kyoku to shi nosete**_

 _ **Kimi ni todokeru yo**_

 _ **Korekara mo douka yoroshiku ne**_

Inaho menyisir pelan surai kuning milik Slaine yang masih tertidur. Matahari malu-malu menelisik masuk ke dalam kamar itu dari celah-celah tirai horden yang tersibak. Menimpa kulit wajah orang yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. Inaho menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Slaine pelan agar tidak mengganggu orang itu. Wajah tertidurnya adalah salah satu pemandangan yang sangat disukai Inaho. Senyum setipis benang teruntai di wajah datar Inaho.

….

"Bukannya kau yang selalu bilang tidak boleh memainkan makanan? Kenapa sekarang kau hanya memandang makanan itu?"

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Dari semalam kau bahkan belum makan sedikitpun. Atau kau mau kusuapi hmm?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Baka!"

Inaho tidak mempedulikan celotehan Slaine, dia dengan santainya menyuapkan sarapan yang dibuatnya kepada Slaine. Wajah datarnya seolah tidak mempedulikan bahwa saat ini pacarnya itu masih tidak senang dengan kelakuannya semalam di pesta pernikahan Canclain dan Asseylum. "Minggu depan kau bisa mengambil cuti apa tidak?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Liburan?" manik biru Slaine berbinar, rasa jengkelnya kepada Inaho seketika menguap entah kemana. Dia memakan sarapannya dengan lahap, tentu saja masih dengan Inaho yang menyuapinya. Fikirannya menerka-nerka akan diajak kemana dirinya kali ini.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Boku toka kimi toka**_

 _ **Koi toka ai toka**_

 _ **Suki toka kirai toka**_

 _ **Mada tarinai?**_

 _ **Jaa**_

Gelombang air laut yang menuju pantai pecah membentur tubuh Slaine yang saat ini duduk tertunduk sambil menempelkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Lengannya melingkar di kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Seluruh celananya sudah basah sejak tadi terkena air laut. Beberapa pasir pantai yang nakal terbawa arus air, menenggelamkan jari-jari kaki milik si pirang. Berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat Slaine terduduk, Inaho melambaikan tangannya mengajak pacarnya itu untuk ikut berenang.

"AHOOOO! KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKKU KE PANTAI? AKU KAN TIDAK BISA BERENANG!" teriak Slaine sembari melemparkan pasir-pasir basah yang baru saja dia ambil dari dekat kakinya. "AKU MAU PULANG! KAU DENGAR AKU AHORENJI? AKU MAU PULANG! KALAU KAU MASIH MAU TINGGAL DI SINI TINGGAL SAJA SENDIRI! AKU AKAN PULANG SENDIRI!" Slaine masih berteriak meninggalkan pantai ke sebuah villa tempatnya dan Inaho menginap malam ini. Inaho yang melihat Slaine sudah kembali ke penginapan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut kembali dan menemani Slaine.

….

Slaine kembali merajuk, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut tebal. Dalam hati si pirang kembali mengutuk Inaho yang tiba-tiba menghilang sejak berjam-jam lalu. Bahkan orang itu melewatkan makan siang bersama mereka. Hal yang bahkan tidak pernah melintas di fikiran Slaine, bahwa Inaho akan melakukan hal sekejam itu. Meninggalkannya sendiri di daerah asing seperti itu, terlebih di daerah tepi pantai yang benar-benar tidak disukai oleh Slaine.

Saat jam di penginapannya sudah berdentang 8 kali, sosok Inaho yang sejak berjam-jam lalu bagai hilang ditelan bumi akhirnya muncul. Lengkap dengan setelan taxedonya, rambut yang tersisir sangat rapih ke belakang, berbeda dengan gaya rambut Inaho yang biasa dilihat Slaine. Mata Slaine terbelalak demi melihat penampakan Inaho malam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo bersiaplah kita akan makan malam, sejak siang kau belum makan kan?"

"Tapi.. Bukannya kita bisa memesan makan ke dalam penginapan?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk kita"

"HAAAH?"

"Gantilah pakaianmu"

Dengan malas Slaine mengikuti instruksi Inaho untuk segera berganti pakaian. Lapar di perutnya mau tidak mau memaksanya agar mengikuti saja apa yang dikatakan Inaho. Dia bahkan rela matanya ditutup oleh Inaho, demi menuju tempat makan tersebut. Dengan sabar si maniak warna orange itu menuntun Slaine selangkah demi selangkah. Dermaga yang berjarak 500 meter dari tempat penginapan mereka terlihat berubah, sangat berbeda dengan saat siang tadi keduanya melintasi tempat itu. sebuah meja makan yang terbuat dari tong kayu dilapisi dengan kain berwarna putih bersih. Terlihat sangat mencolok di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam di sana. hanya cahaya dari lilin-lilin yang diatur di atas sepanjang dermaga kayu yang menjadi penerang. Dari jauh dermga berbahan kayu hitam itu seperti jalan yang akan membawamu ke tempat yang bahkan hanya ada di dalam bayangan masa kecilmu. Langit terlihat bersahabat, menampilkan semua kerlap-kerlip bintangnya tanpa ada awan yang mengganggu, bulan berbentuk sabit menggantung di tempatnya seolah mengawasi siapa saja yang akan menduduki dua kursi yang juga terbuat dari tong-tong kayu hanya saja berukuran lebih kecil dari tong kayu yang tadi digunakan sebagai meja.

"Jika setiap makan aku harus melakukan hal ini, aku bisa mati kelaparan Baka!"

"Kau ini tdak bisa sabar, Aku sedang berusaha menjadi romantis. Sabarlah sedikit lagi. Kita akan sampai"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, Inaho masih menuntun Slaine. Memegang pundak kekasihnya itu dan berbisik pelan setiap kali memberi instruksi saat Slaine akan melangkah.

…

"O…Orenji…?" tanya Slaine masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Inaho. "Ada apa ini? untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini Orenji? Ini benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya"

"Kau tidak tau hari ini hari apa?"

Slaine menggeleng, ulang tahunnya? Tentu saja bukan, ulang tahun Inaho? juga bukan. Hari jadian mereka? Juga bukanl. Lalu hari apa ini? Apa yang membuat Inaho melakukan hal yang sangat tidak dirinya ini? "Entah, aku juga tidak tau hari ini hari apa"

"Ini hari perayaan dimana aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Tepat 20 tahun lalu, saat pulang dari sekolah aku jatuh cinta kepada anak yang tengah bermain ayunan dengan kepala menunduk"

"HAAAAH?" sedikit tidak percaya Slaine masih mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

" _ **Kinou nani tabeta?"**_

" _ **Nani shiteta?"**_

" _ **Nankai boku no koto omoiashita?"**_

 _ **Konna koto hanashitemiyou ka!**_

 _Anak bersurai coklat itu sedikit bejinjit demi mencapai tombol bel pada pintu apartement di depannya. Tidak beberapa lama, seseorang membukakan pintu, tentu saja bukan orang yang diharapkan si surai coklat yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun, seorang wanita muda dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "Inaho kan?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Inaho."Masuklah, Slaine-kun sudah menunggumu"_

" _Permisi" ucap Inaho sopan sembari membuka alas kakinya. Dengan panduan wanita tadi, Inaho akhirnya sampai ke kamar Slaine, luasnya dua kali lebih luas dari kamar miliknya, namun tidak banyak barang di sana. Seolah itu bukanlah kamar anak kecil. Inaho tersenyum kepada Slaine yang masih berbaring di kasurnya. Wajahnya memerah karna demam, di dahinya masih terpasang kain kompres._

" _Jangan mendekat, kau bisa tertular flu ku"_

" _Hanya orang bodoh yang akan terkena flu"_

" _Jika kau datang hanya untuk mengejekku sebaiknya kau pulang saja!"_

 _Inaho mengacuhkan Slaine, sepertinya anak itu sangat berbakat dengan hal acuh mengacuhkan. Dengan mantap dia melangkah ke tempat tidur Slaine. Setelah sampai dengan pelan dia memegang dahi Slaine dengan salah satu punggung tangannya, sedangkan punggung tangan lainnya dia gunakan untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Demammu sudah turun. Kenapa kau bisa sakit?"_

" _Kemarin kami belajar berenang saat olahraga, aku.."_

" _Hmm.."_

" _Tidak bisa.. berenang.. dan.. sempat tenggelam.. karna terlalu banyak menelan air.. aku jadi demam" akunya penuh rasa malu_

" _Kau akan sembuh karna aku sudah menjengukmu"_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

" _ **Kimi tabeta"**_

" _ **Nani shiteta"**_

" _ **Kimi no koto nanka wasurechatta yo"**_

" _Ne.. O…Orenji? A..Apa yang ka..kau lakukan?" Slaine bertanya gugup, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lantai toilet sekolah tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tepat di hadapannya saat ini, Inaho yang merupakan adik kelasnya sekaligus temannya sejak kecil tengah memerangkapnya dengan dua lengannya. Slaine dengan jelas bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Inaho dari jarak mereka sekarang. Jantungnya beredegup kencang, saat menyadari jarak wajahnya dan Inaho semakin mendekat._

" _Kita jadian saja"_

" _HAH?"_

" _Mulai hari kuputuskan kau adalah pacarku"_

" _Ja.. Jangan asal bicara, ba..bagaimana mungkin? Ki..ki..kita berdua ini pria!" ucapnya terbata, ada rasa sakit di dadanya saat mengatakan kalimat penolakan itu. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya bahwa jika saja bisa, dia memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai wanita agar bisa menjadi pendamping Inaho._

" _Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyukaimu, kau juga menyukaiku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."_

" _Ka.. Kau gila?"_

" _Ya.. Terima kasih membuatku menjadi gila" Inaho tersenyum mengecup bibir Slaine sekejap sebelum meninggalkan Slaine yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Kakinya lemas, tanpa sadar dia jatuh terduduk begitu saja, jantungnya terasa baru saja melompat dari tempatnya saat satu detik tadi saat Inaho menciumnya tepat di bibir._

…

 _Koridor di depan kelas Slaine kembali penuh oleh anak-aak gadis yang ingin memberikan surat pernyataan cintanya kepada Slaine yang merupakan salah satu pangeran di Orbital Junior High School. Tanpa perasaan sama sekali, Inaho yang siang itu berniat mengajak Slaine pulang bersama menabrak para anak gadis yang menurutnya mengganggu itu. Dia seperti tembok yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan protes dari semua yang ada di sana._

" _Kou, ayo pulang"_

" _O..Orenji? a..apa yang ka..kaulakukan?"_

" _Menjemputmu tentu saja. Apa salahnya menjemput pacar sendiri?"_

 _Pernyataan dan pertanyaan Inaho itu seketika membuat para gadis yang sejak tadi mengantri di koridor itu membeo. Mengulang kalimat Inaho yang mereka dengar 'menjemput pacar sendiri?' terlalu asik membeo, mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika Slaine sudah tidak lagi berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Tteiu no wa uso de**_

 _ **Hontou wa daisuki de**_

 _ **Kizutsuketakunakute**_

 _ **Demo kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Aishitekurete**_

" _ **Konna uta atta ne" tte**_

 _ **Kimi to waraitainda**_

Angin kembali berhembus pelan, membawa aroma air asin yang khas kepada penciuman keduanya. Inaho terlihat berdiri, menghitung mundur dari angka lima menuju satu sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. Tepat saat itu pula, langit di atas mereka berubah warna. Kuning, merah, biru, orange dan beraneka warna lainnya seketika memenuhi langit di atas mereka.

"Kireii" gumam Slaine tanpa sadar. Matanya berbinar mentap langit di atas mereka. Masih takjub dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Inaho. Slaine sudah lama mengenal orang itu, tapi tetap saja Inaho mampu membuatnya merasa sangat takjub setiap kali melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka Kou?" tanyanya seraya memeluk Slaine dari belakang yang masih terlihat asik menatap bunga-bunga api di atas mereka. "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Inaho memaksa si pemilik mata emerald itu untuk menatapnya. Slaine menggeleng, wajahnya tersenyum tapi matanya masih tetap mengalirkan air mata "Aku bahagia. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang sangat manis. Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini?"

" _Orenji. Ajak aku melihat kembang api!"_

"… _.."_

" _Kau taukan? Kembang api. Ku dengar di daerah ini kembang apinya yang terbaik di seluruh negri"_

" _Itu acara yang membosankan, kau tidak bisa menikmati kembang api di tengah-tengah lautan orang."_

" _Cih, kau sama sekali tidak asik! Dasar aneh!"_

" _Suatu saat akan kuajak kau melihat kembang api yang hanya bisa dinikmati sendiri olehmu"_

" _HAAAAH? Tidak mungkin, mengajakku ke tempat yang ada di depan mata saja kau tidak mau! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal mustahil seperti mengajakku ke tempat dimana hanya aku yang bisa menikmati pemandangan itu! Kau kira aku anak kecil?"_

"Sepertinya kau mengingatnya Kou"

"Kau, benar-benar melakukannya Orenji. Aku bahkan melupakan hal itu"

"Aku tidak akan melupakan semua yang sudah kukatakan padamu"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Boku mitai na kimi**_

 _ **Kimi mitai na boku**_

 _ **Niteru kedo chigatte**_

 _ **Chigatteru kara niteru**_

Slaine duduk memandang keluar jendela _shinkansen_ yang akan membawanya ke tempat 'Mamanya'. Sejak memasuki kereta cepat itu, dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya dari benda logam yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ada perasaan bahagia sekaligus keraguan yang dia rasakan setiap kali memutar benda itu. Tanpa disadarinya, 2 setengah jam pun berlalu. Slaine akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kereta itu. Memesan taksi yang langsung membawanya ke arah barat daya, makam keluarganya. Semakin mendekati tempat itu, semakin kencang detak jantungnya bedegup.

Langit di atasnya terlihat berwarna sangat cerah, awan putih sedikit bergerombol tertiup angin, beriring kemanapun sang angin membawanya. Slaine meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna biru. Bunga kesukaan mamanya sebelum berdoa. Cukup lama dia memandang gundukan tanah di hadapannya, namun dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satupun kata. Satu jam lamanya Slaine hanya memandang makam itu, memutuskan kembali untuk pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun yang berbaring di sana.

"Mamamu pasti akan setuju, jika hal itu bisa membuatmu bahagia" celetukan dari orang yang berada di hadapannya membuat Slaine sadar saat tadi berjalan meninggalkan makam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Pa..Papa?" ucapnya tidak percaya melihat papanya juga berada di tempat itu

"Seminggu lalu Inaho mendatangi papa, dan meminta izin agar bisa bersamamu selamanya"

"Jika mamamu masih hidup. Dia pasti akan bahagia jika kau menerima Inaho"

"Tapi.. bukannya papa"

 _PLAAAAK seketika pipi putih itu merah dan meninggalkan bekas tangan cukup besar di sana. Slaine diam membatu, sebuah sungai darah mengalir dari ujung mulutnya. Dengan susah payah anak itu menghapus darah itu, membuat daerah sekitar bibirnya berubah warna menjadi merah._

" _Kau! Apa kau sudah sinting? Mengaku berpacaran dengan sesama pria? Kau gila?"_

" _Jika mama masih hidup, dia pasti akan mendukung apapun pilihanku yang membuatku bahagia!"_

" _Jangan membawa-bawa mamamu yang sudah tenang di sana! putuskan hubunganmu dengan orang itu segera! Jika tidak silahkan angkat kaki dari rumah ini!"_

"Tapi.. bukannya papa"

"Maaf, waktu itu papa memikirkan diri sendiri. Papa masih belum bisa menerima kematian mamamu, dan kau akan direbut oleh orang lain. Maafkan papa, papa tidak bermaksud…" Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui itu. Dia mengangguk memberikan izin yang tertunda lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

…..

"Tidak biasanya aku melihat adikku ini berekspresi murung. Sebenarnya aku bahkan jarang melihat dia berekspresi. Ada apa? Slaine-kun menolak lamaranmu?"

"Dia menerimanya, dia tersenyum. Hanya saja matanya tidak tersenyum."

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin terikat denganmu"

"Dia sama sepertiku, sama-sama ingin melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih pasti."

"Kau lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan siapapun di dunia ini! Percaya dirilah."

Inaho tidak lagi bersuara, dia kembali mengesap capucino buatan kakaknya. Sambil memandang layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Slaine yang sedang tersenyum menatap langit malam di dermaga kayu beberapa waktu lalu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Suki da yoo toiu tabi ni**_

 _ **Fueru suki no kimochi wa**_

 _ **Boku kara takusan no kimi he no**_

 _ **AI KOTOBA**_

Lonceng kapel kecil bergema, kepakan sayap merpati putih seolah menjadi musik pengiring salah satu ritual membahagiakan di sana. Dua anak kecil masing-masing memegang sebuah keranjang bunga bersisi kelopak mawar biru tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigi kelinci mereka yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan. Beberapa lusin pasang mata menatap tepat ke arah mimbar. Mereka seolah menahan nafas, demi mendengar pengucapan janji suci Inaho dan Slaine. Sangat tenang, bahkan angin pun seolah tidak ingin mengganggu detik-detik itu.

"Inaho Kaizuka, apakah kau bersedia menerima Slaine Troyard menjaganya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang selamanya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia" ucapanya mantap menatap lurus kea rah emerald biru milik Slaine.

"Slaine Troyard, apakah kau bersedia menerima Inaho Kaizuka menjaganya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang selamanya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia" semburat merah muncul saat si pirang menyatakan kebersediaannya.

…

Inaho menarik tangan Slaine yang sejak tadi digengamnya, mencium lembut punggung tangan orang itu.

"Ti..tidurlah Aho!"

"Tidurlah duluan Kou"

"A..Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu. Kukira kau sudah tau hal itu! Aho!"

"Kau masih saja malu. Baiklah, aku tidak akan menatapmu jika begini" ucapnya menarik kepala Slaine dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam dekapannya. "Oyasumi Kou, I love you"

"Oyasumi Orenji.. Love you too"

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU MY BELOVED UKE (Koumori-kun)!** Maaf janjiku di hari jadian kita (?) tidak terpenuhi hiks. Tapi semoga saja ini bisa sedikit menghiburmu. Maaf ficnya berantakan dan agak susah dimengerti, daku tau diriku terlalu memaksakan lagu ini untuk dijadikan ff, tapi daku lagi suka sama lagu ini (mohon maklumi). Semoga suka dengan hadiah ke-2 ini shishishishishi. **With Love, your Seme (Orenji)** /Lu ahahahha


End file.
